The present invention concerns a multi-cylinder steam turbine set with a high pressure partial turbine, a medium pressure partial turbine and at least one low pressure partial turbine, which low pressure partial turbines have a double casing design with an outer casing each and an inner casing each supported within the outer casing and supported so that it can be displaced relative to it, the rotors of all the partial turbines being seated on common shafting which is axially located in both directions at a thrust bearing located between the medium pressure partial turbine and the high pressure partial turbine, and having elements to compensate for the axial displacements of the rotors relative to their inner casings occurring in operation due to the thermal expansions.